Newbie
by Lezul
Summary: Three girls and one boy come to the monastery to train with sensei Wu and his students.
1. Chapter 1

I really need some Characters for my story.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Ninja Skill:

Ninja Weapon:

History:

Strengths:

Fears:

Talents:

Element Power Possessed (if wanted one):

Ninja Outfit:

Extra:


	2. Chapter 2

In the fire temple-

"Hey Lava where are you going?," Lava's mother asked her.

"I'm going out", Lava said. "Don't get into any trouble ok?," Lava's mother said.

"Don't worry, I won't", Lava said with an eye roll.

In the rocky canyon-

"Hey Coal where are you going?," Coal's mother asked her.

"I'm going out," Coal said. "Don't get into any trouble ok?," Coal's mother said.

"Don't worry, I won't", Coal said with an eye roll with a smile forming on her lips.

In the Ice temple-

"Icey where are you going?," Icey's mother asked her.

"Going out", Icey said. "Well don't get into trouble ok?," Icey's mother asked.

"Don't worry, I won't", Icey said with an eye roll.

In the stormy clouds-

"Lightning dear, where are you going?," Lightning's mother asked her.

"Going out", Lightning said. "Well don't get into trouble ok?," Lightning's mother asked.

"Don't worry, I won't", Lightning said with an eye roll.

In the water-serpent's cave-

"Aqua where are you going?," Aqua's mother asked her.

"Going out", Aqua said. "Well don't get into trouble ok?," Aqua's mother asked.

"Don't worry I won't", Aqua said with an eye roll.

In the monastery-

The 5 girls were training with 4 boys and 1 girl.

"So your name is Aqua, correct?," Misty asked.

"Sure am", Aqua the half-dragon answered. "So your name is Coal, correct?," Cole asked. "Sure is. I know what you are thinking Cole." Cole said, "and what's that?"."Our names are spelled the same."

Cole whispered into his friend's ear, "She's good." "I heard you, our names are not spelled the same", Coal said. And of course Coal got herself into trouble, she started a fight. Sensei Wu came out and shook his head. "What are you doing?," Sensei Wu said. "They started it", Coal said while pointing at Cole. "What this is my fault? You're the one that started it." Cole said. "How about this me and Cole fight, Aqua and Misty fight, Kai and Icey fight, Zane and Lava fight and last and not least Jay and lightning fight." Coal said. "What, not fair. Fire and Ice don't go well together. Can I at least fight Kai? Lava said, knowing her fear of ice and water. "Nope, you fight on whom I tell you to fight. Got it?," "Yes Coal." They all said. Sensei Wu didn't say a thing he wanted to see what would happen. Just then Jayleen (Jay's sister) came outside with a bowl of popcorn. Jayleen said "This will be so funny!". When she figured out what was happening. "Sensei Wu?," Jayleen asked. "Yes Jayleen," Sensei Wu said. "Popcorn?," "No," Sensei Wu said. Jay and lightning were first to fight, and Jay's sister was laughing the whole time and saying "Jay's getting his butt kicked by a girl", or "your losing Jay!". Nya (Kai's sister) came out and started to laugh. "Popcorn?," Jayleen asked. "Sure", Nya said. It turned out that Lightning won. Kai's and Icey's turn was up next. Icey just stood there. Kai started to run at her. She held out her hand and before Kai could stop, he bumped into her, and he froze into an ice cube. Everyone started laughing. Jayleen said "you got your butt kicked by a girl Kai". Now it was Aqua and Misty's turn to fight. They were evenly matched. It was a tie. Now it was Zane and Lava's turn. "Do I have to fight Zane, Coal?," Lava said. "You have to fight Zane." It turned out that Lava won. Now it was Cole and Coal's turn to fight. "This is going to be over before you know it" Coal said with a smile forming on her face. "I do not like that look on her face." Cole said. Coal won. "How is it that the girls are winning?" Cole asked. "I sense they know more about fighting than we do, even sensei Wu." Zane said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We heard you, and it's not true... no one can possibly know every thing." all the dragon girls stated. Then the dragon girls looked at the entrance to the monastery. What the dragon girls saw was six girls and one boy. Four of the seven were about six to seven years old while the other girls were about the boy's age. "Who are you?," Cole said.

The girl that answered Cole looked like the leader of the group. She said, "My name is Aie Asiko and these are my friends and my little sister". Aie Asiko wore a traditional silver ninja outfit and she had black hair.

One girl went in front of the group and Aie Asiko went back to the other girls. "My name is Anna," the girl said. She had shoulder length white hair and she wore a dark purple ninja outfit silver linings and kimono sash which held fans.

Anna stepped back and another girl stepped up and said, "My name is Melody Lunars". She had long black hair and she wore a black ninja outfit which had baby blue trims and she wore around her neck a Silver Star necklace.

Melody Lunars stepped back and two children about the same age came up and the girl said "Hi I'm Kate this is my brother Nate." Kate had blond hair while Nate had black hair. Kate and Nate both had ninja outfits on.

Nate and Kate stepped back and took a look around and saw a training course and last girl stepped up and at her side was a cat and said, "My name is Zora and this is my cat Moonlight". She wore a grassy green ninja outfit on and she had black hair with neon green highlights.

Zora stepped back and the last girl came up and said, "My name is Mallory". She wore a gray ninja outfit and she had black hair with yellow highlights. "Why are you here?," Kai asked. Aie Asiko spoke up and said, "Our Sensei back home died and she told us to go train with Sensei Wu. We sent him a letter to let him know that we were coming. Does Sensei Wu live here?" "I've been expecting you." Sensei Wu said. Nate started to look around, all worriedly. "Nate are you okay?," Kate said. Nate then stopped then started running toward the entrance to the monastery. Then he saw something and started attacking. "Nate!," Kate and Aie Asiko yelled. Kate put up a barrior around Nate so he won't escape. They got him to stop attacking. But he started crying and he said very softly, "I thought I saw the killer who killed Ma". "Find Zora, we got to get inside." Aie Asiko said worriedly. "Zora! Where did you go Zora?," They all called out then Zane heard someone crying, he couldn't see anybody. He then saw something, "I found her!," yelled out Zane.


	4. Chapter 4

They all were inside. "I'm so sorry. You see Kate and Nate lost their parents when they were really young. They were taken in by our Sensei." Aie Asiko said to them. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Zane said to the girls and boy. "So what kind of ninja are you?" Sensei Wu said.

Aie Asiko said, "I am the Ninja of water."

Anna said, "I'm the ninja of spirit."

Melody said "I'm the ninja of shadows."

Zora said, "I am the ninja of nature."

Kate said, "Me and Nate are the ninja of sunshine."

Mallory said," I'm the ninja of weather."

"Now you boys and girls introduce yourselves," Aie Asiko said. The first to speak was the ninja in black. "My name is Cole; I'm the ninja of earth." Cole said.

"My name is Kai; I'm the ninja of fire." Kai said.

"My name is Jay; I'm the ninja of lightning." Jay said.

"My name is Zane; I'm the ninja of ice." Zane said.

"My name is Misty; I am the ninja of water." Misty said.

"My name is Nya Kai's sister." Nya said.

"I'm Jayleen Jay's sister. You should have been here when he got his butt kicked by a girl." Jayleen said. "I'm Lava." Lava said.

"I'm Coal." Coal said. "I'm Aqua." Aqua said.

"I'm Icey." Icey said.

"I'm lightning." Lightning said.

"Now that we introduced ourselves, do you guys have a room to spare?" Aie Asiko said. "We got Jay's bed." Jayleen joked. "I'm not giving up my bed!" Jay said. "I was just joking, Jay." Jayleen said. "I knew that." Jay stated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did Nate start freaking out? And what does he mean that he saw the killer that killed his mom?" Cole said. "He believes that he was the cause of his mother's death." Aie Asiko said. "Why does he think that he was the cause of his mother's death?" Misty asked. "We don't know. He won't talk about it." Aie Asiko said. Zora started to get scared, Kate noticed this and went near her. "How did you become ninjas?" Kai asked. "Well Mallory was found stealing bread, Kate and Nate were found at Sensei Hariet doorsteps almost dead, Melody Lunars was found in the monastery training, Anna was found in a graveyard, Zora and I were found fighting some guy dressed in all black." Aie Asiko said. "Hey Cole were you the one that came here muttering something about getting your butt kicked by a girl a few minutes ago?" Jayleen joked. "NO! I did not get my butt kicked by a girl." Cole said. "I was joking! Can't you tell a joke when you hear one?" Jayleen said. "Do you have any powers?" Misty said. "Yes, we do have powers." Aie Asiko said.

Zora came up first and said," I can talk to animals and blend into my surroundings."

Zora backed down and Kate and Nate stepped up and said," Without us, Ninjago would always be dark. I can shoot light from my hands and create a trap around bad guys while Nate can shoot clouds and create a fog around them so the bad guys can't see."

Kate and Nate stepped back and Mallory stepped up and said," I can create thunderstorms, rain, and all sorts of weather related things."

Mallory stepped back and Anna stepped up and said," I can read a person's arura at will even though it drains my energy and I can lift objects with mind."

Anna stepped back and Melody stepped up and said," I can control shadows." She then done some fancy tricks with her hands and made a shadow of herself appear behind Jay and she made the shadow mimic what Jay was doing. All that time Jay was talking to his sister and it was starting to get boring and Melody made the shadow yawn. Everyone started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked before he noticed the shadow.

Melody Lunars stepped back and then Aie Asiko stepped up and said, "I have the ability to control water." She then noticed a bucket of water and done some fancy hand movements and then all the water lifted out of the bucket. Then she whispered into Misty's ear and Misty took over the water and Aie Asiko made everyone besides her team, Misty, Nya, Jayleen, Sensei Wu, and the dragon girls go to the center of the room. She then told Misty to go stand by Sensei Wu while Aie Asiko took over the water and moved the water above the boy's heads and let the water drop. The boy's jumped. Aie Asiko made some more fancy hand movements and the water lifted of the boy's body and put it back into the bucket. "At least you guys will smell better, "she remarked. Jayleen started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the girls got up early and started training right away. They left Zora, Mallory, Kate and Nate in bed. The three girls noticed that the four dragon girls went home. They went outside to practice their powers. Aie Asiko went outside with a bucket of water. Melody was meditating; Anna came outside with a flashlight. Then suddenly Melody's eyes opened and her eyes started to glow she then started to say, "The killer has picked a victim," she started screaming. Everyone came outside and saw Melody's eyes glowing. "What happened?" Kai yelled over Melody's screams. "She was meditating and she muttered the killer has picked a victim and she started screaming," Aie Asiko said. "She forgot to tell you that she can see the past, the present, and the future." Anna yelled over Melody's screams. Just then Zora came outside and started to get scared and angry at the same time 1-she was scared because of the screaming. And 2-she was angry because she was waked up. Zora then started to glow a bright red. Aie Asiko started to run to her, she couldn't get to close because she knew what would happen if you got to close to her when she turned bright red. She then said that, "everything would be okay and started to sing Zora's favorite lullaby,

Spirit of light hear my song,

That I now sing to thee.

I sing for you

With my heart

And my soul~

And my soul~

I am here waiting for you to answer me~

Open your eyes,

Feel the air, the earth, and our hearts

Help us be brave,

Make us strong~

Make us strong~

Make us the guardians of this land~

Make us the guardians of this land~"

The lullaby always calms Zora down when Zora was angry. Zora's body started to stop glowing and she fell to the ground. Aie Asiko caught her just before Zora fell. Aie checked Zora to make sure she wasn't hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that all about?" Cole said. "It's just... I don't know." Melody said. "I sense she doesn't know what's going on." Zane said. "Hi guys", the dragon girls said as they flew down to see them. "Who's that?" Aie Asiko asked as the dragon girls landed. "Oh yeah, we came here because I found a girl enter my home and she was bleeding. I cleaned the cuts the best I could and she fainted. My mother suggested that I take her to Sensei Wu. For some reason I somehow I knew this girl. My mother must have sensed something or she wouldn't tell me to take her to see sensei Wu. But I heard her say wind spirit or was it plant spirit." Sensei Wu came over to Misty and took the little girl out of her hands. Melody said, "That's the victim from my vision." Sensei Wu took the child inside the monastery and healed her and he sensed that she had a power, he saw scars. He asked Nya to fetch some bandages when she came back she saw what she did not expect to see. Nya saw vines creating a barrior around the little girl. Sensei Wu had left the room for a second to talk to the girl's. Sensei Wu came back in and he got through the barrior and asked Nya for the bandages and she handed them to sensei Wu.

A few hours later-

Nya was told to stay with the girl until she woke up. When the girl did wake, she woke with a gasp. Nya saw this and asked her to stay here while she got Sensei Wu. She came back a few minutes later and she brought with her Sensei Wu.

Girl's POV

"This girl was going to get sensei Wu. Who's Sensei Wu?" An old man came in with the girl I saw a few minutes ago. The old man said, "I'm sensei Wu. What's your name?" "My name is Freya." Freya said with a little accent.

Then 18 more came in.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest were relieved that the little girl was okay. "Hi, I'm Freya" The little girl said. Freya saw that there were four children. "What's your name?" Freya asked the group. The boys and one girl were first. "My name is Cole, ninja of earth." The black ninja said. "My name is Kai, ninja of fire." The red ninja said. The girl's eyes gone wide when she heard the word "_fire_". "My name is Jay, ninja of lightning." The blue ninja said. "I'm Zane, ninja of ice." The white ninja said. "My name's Misty, ninja of water." The purple ninja said. Then came up four girls that kind of looked like dragons. The first one said, "My name is Coal, dragon of earth. The black dragon girl said. "My name is Lightning, dragon of lightning." The lightning styled dragon girl said. "My name is Lava, dragon of fire." The red dragon girl said. "My name is Aqua, dragon of water." The blue dragon girl said. "My name is Icey, dragon of Ice." The white dragon girl said. Then six girls and one boy came up. "My name is Aie Asiko, and this Zora, Kate and Nate, Melody Lunars, Mallory, Anna." Aie Asiko pointed to them when she said their names. The last girl came up and said, "My name Jayleen."

Later that day-

Freya crept outside. And what she saw was something that she didn't see every day, a training course. She was never allowed to go near a training course. But she didn't need that rule anymore, so she just went towards it when all of a sudden she saw her attacker that hurt her yesterday was coming up toward the monastery. She ran back inside and went back to the room where she was laid down to rest. Freya looked out the window and she didn't see anything, and then she saw him trying to get in through the window. She screamed and everyone came in to check on her. She was huddled in a corner and looking out the window. "What's the matter Freya?" Aie Asiko said. "A man, the same man that attacked me." Freya said. "Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" Jay asked. "It was not my imagination!" She yelled at Jay. Freya took out a ball there was button on the ball and she pressed it and spikes came out of it and a vine cage came out of nowhere and trapped Jay. "Not funny, get me out of here!" Jay yelled. "Calm her down!" Aie Asiko yelled. "Aie Asiko what's going on?" Zora asked. "Nothing" Aie Asiko lied. "sing her the lullaby that you sing to me when I get mad." Zora suggested. "Fine I'll do it" Aie Asiko said. She sang the lullaby,

"Spirit of light hear my song,

That I now sing to thee.

I sing for you

With my heart

And my soul~

And my soul~

I am here waiting for you to answer me~

Open your eyes,

Feel the air, the earth, and our hearts

Help us be brave,

Make us strong~

Make us strong~

Make us the guardians of this land~

Make us the guardians of this land~"

Freya calmed down


	9. Chapter 9

They calmed Freya down.

Sensei Wu thought "I was right she is the decedent of the earth spirit." Freya said "can I cook dinner tonight?" "Sure" Jay said. "I thought it was my turn to cook tonight" Cole said. "Hurray!" Freya said.

Later that evening-

Freya cooked the meal and it was very good. After dinner Sensei Wu came into Freya's room and he had something in his hands that made Freya curious. Sensei Wu went to her and gave her the items and left. When she knew he was gone she opened the package that Sensei Wu put on her bed. What she saw was picture of a woman that looked like just her; there was a doll and an orange ninja outfit. She looked at the picture and noticed that on the back was a name and it said Freya and the date was 1912. "That was like 100 years ago." She thought. Sensei Wu came back into the room and he said, "you will be moving into a new room with Aie Asiko and her teammates. Take all your stuff with you and Kate and Nate will escort you to your new room." And with that final word he walked away. Kate and Nate escorted Freya to her new room. "So this is where you are going to be sleeping tonight." Kate said.

* * *

Aqua was still at the Monastery and then she remembered what her mother told her to do when she got to the monastery. Sensei Wu came out of the monastery and Aqua came up to him and said, "Sensei Wu, I forgot to give this to Freya when she woke up. Can you give her this when she wakes up?" "Sure," Sensei Wu said. And with that final word Aqua went home.

* * *

Back in Freya's new room they were telling stories on how they meet. "I was found stealing bread", Mallory said. "Nate and I were found at Sensei Hariet doorsteps almost dead", "I was found in the monastery training", Melody said. "I was found in a graveyard," Anna said. "Zora and I were found fighting some guy dressed in all black" Aie Asiko said. "Do you remember who attacked you?" Aie Asiko asked. "Well, when I was about three years old my parents died in a mysterious fire. And I ran away from the orphanage because I want to find out who did it. And no I don't know who he was. All I saw his face while he was attacking. " Freya said. "Well time for bed." Aie Asiko said. "What was that lullaby that you sang to me?" Freya asked. "I do not know what the lullaby was called. I just remembered it from when my mom was still around."

"So what are your fears?" Freya asked. "My fear is snakes and losing my little sister." Aie Asiko said. "My fear is the dark, small spaces, and being buried alive." Anna said. "My fear is my father trying to take me back to my village and my older brother mason." Melody said. "My fear is destroying Ninjago." Mallory said. "Me and my brother's fear is the person who killed our Ma kills us to." Kate said. "My fear is losing control over my powers and destroying everything" Zora said. "My fear is fire." Freya said.

* * *

The next morning while everyone was still asleep a girl was heading up to the monastery. When she got to the monastery she collapsed . Everyone was awake now, and the girls were heading out to train when they saw a girl laying on the ground bleeding. "Anna get a bucket of water and some bandages and get Misty, Melody go get Sensei Wu. Go!" Aie Asiko asked the girls. They did what they were told. Anna was the first to come out with a bucket of water and Misty holding the bandages.

* * *

"Where is Sensei Wu?" Melody asked herself. She couldn't find him and she was heading outside when she saw Zane. "Zane, can you help me for a second?" she asked Zane. "Sure. Wh-," He was about to say what do you need? When all of a sudden he was being yanked outside. And then he saw a girl bleeding. Melody started to slow down so Zane could keep up with her. "Melody I told you to get Sensei Wu not Zane." Aie Asiko said with out looking up. Aie Asiko and Misty were already starting to clean the girl up. All they did was make some fancy hand movements and lifted the water out of the bucket and was being used to clean the body. "Don't lose concentration Misty." Aie Asiko said as Misty started to look away. There was lot of blood being cleaned of the body. "Zane get a bucket of water." Aie Asiko said to Zane. They stopped cleaning and started to make some more fancy hand movements and the blood was put into the bucket. "Here's the water." Zane told them. By then the girls where done putting the blood into the bucket and Aie Asiko asked Misty, "You can stop now Misty, now you can put on the bandages while I keep cleaning the body." That's what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

I need characters for my story

**Names:**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Ninja Skill: **

**Ninja Weapon: **

**History: **

**Strengths: **

**Fears: **

**Talents: **

**Element Power Possessed (if wanted one):**

**Ninja Outfit: **

**Extra: **


	11. Chapter 11

"So what is your name?" Harmony said. "My name is Zane. Ninja of Ice." The white ninja said. "My name is Cole. Ninja of Earth." The black ninja said. "My name is Kai. Ninja of fire." The red ninja said. "My name is Jay. Ninja of lightning." The blue ninja said. "My name is Jayleen, Jay's sister. Did you know that my brother was got his butt kicked by some girls the other day?" Jayleen said. "Yes I did." Harmony said. "My name is Nya, Kai's sister." Nya said. "My name is Aie Asiko, and these are my friends and my little sister. Zora." Aie Asiko said. "Hello." Zora said. "Anna." Aie Asiko said. "Hi-ya" Anna said. "Kate and Nate." "Hello" Kate said. "Mallory." Aie Asiko said. "Hi" Mallory said. "Freya." Aie Asiko said. "Hello." Freya said. "And there is Melody." Aie Asiko said. "Hello." Melody said. Harmony's eyes went wide with fear and she started to hum a tune. "Harmony, are you okay?" Melody asked. "The serpentine are going to wake again." Harmony said.


	12. Chapter 12

Sensei Wu just came back from his trip and noticed everyone was training but one. "Who's that?" Harmony asked. "That's Sensei Wu." Aie Asiko said. "I'm cold." Nate whispered to Mallory. "All right. Let there be warmth!" Mallory said. The weather went warm then cold then very hot. "What's going on?" Harmony asked. "Mallory." Aie Asiko hissed. "Mallory you can stop now." Nate said. "Okay." Mallory stated. "Oh no. I got to stop this." Harmony said. "What are you going to do, she can never be stopped." Aie Asiko said. "I know what I am doing. It happened to me before." Harmony said. And she started to hum a hypnotic tune. And her eyes started to glow and music notes surrounded her and she calmed Mallory down.


	13. Chapter 13

"What just happened?" Mallory said in a weakened voice. "You lost control of your powers." Aie Asiko answered. "How did you know what to do Harmony?" Kate asked. "I don't know. It happened to me before." Harmony answered. "Sir, is it okay if I stay here and train, with you all?" Harmony asked Sensei Wu. "You can stay." Sensei Wu said. "All right!" Harmony said. And her eyes started to glow. "The serpentine will be released." Harmony said and started humming and her eyes stopped glowing and she said, "When can I start?" Harmony said happily. "You can start now." Sensei Wu said. "I would like to see what you can do, Harmony." Aie Asiko said. "All right. Let's do this." Harmony muttered. Harmony didn't mess up. Everyone was watching Harmony go through the training course. As soon as she started she finished. "How did you do that? It took the boys along time to go through the training course and not fail." Aie Asiko said. "How did you know how long it took us to go through the training course and not fail?" Kai asked. "I just know." Aie Asiko answered with a smile on her face. "It's easy. It's less tough than the other training courses that I trained on. It was a piece of cake. " Harmony answered. With a smirk on her face. "How was it easy?" Cole asked. "I just wait and listen." Harmony said. "Go back to training, I want to talk to Harmony." Sensei Wu said. "Yes Sensei." They all said.


	14. Chapter 14

Villagers ran around, screaming in terror and shutting themselves inside their houses. The four ninjas ran inside the entrance to Jamonacai Village, brandishing their weapons. A large shadow appeared on the mountain behind the village. It got smaller and closer as the figure belonging to the shadow came nearer. It got closer... and closer... until finally, a small boy walked out from behind the fountain saying, "It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!" "I demand all the candy in town or else!" Lloyd yelled as he hopped onto the fountain. "Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay said in disbelief. "I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon." "It's his son," Cole explained. "Looks like he escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again! Could've been doing Spinjitzu already..." Cole swung his arms around as he walked towards Lloyd. Give me your candy!" Lloyd shouted. "Or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" The villagers started booing as Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane walked towards Lloyd. Lloyd took a can out of his pocket and unscrewed the lid. Little plastic snakes came popping out of the container, but they only angered the villagers further. They began throwing things at Lloyd. "No way!" Lloyd shouted. "I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" "He's gonna have to do a lot better than using old bedtime stories," Kai said, picking up one of the toy snakes. "The Serpentine are real, Kai," Zane said. "They are not something to joke about." "Serpentine? Real?" Kai said. "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground." "And sealed in five different tombs," Jay said, "to separate the tribes and ensure they don't unify and exact revenge upon those who put them there!" "It was an old wives' tale," Kai argued, "to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?" "That's because you'd be a fool to go looking for one!" Cole said as they got closer to Lloyd. "If there's anything I hate more than dragons, its snakes. "The four picked Lloyd up. "Don't worry folks," Cole said as they carried the boy off. "We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here. " Lloyd struggled in their grips and shouted, "Bow down to me! Or suffer my wrath!" "I'll give you 'til the count of three!" Lloyd yelled. "One... Two..." "What are we supposed to do?" Kai asked. "Spank him?" "Two and a half..." "Waah! You just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd struggled from a flagpole on a roof of one of the villager's homes. "Mark my words!" Zane flipped off his hood and walked to a small candy stand. He bought what was left on the table, then handed some of it to the other three ninjas. "Next time, try paying for your candy," Cole said, grinning. "Crime doesn't pay, muchacho," Kai said. "You can take that to the bank." "Mmm." Jay teased Lloyd by eating some of his candy. "Cotton candy." Let's get back to the others" Cole said. Kai hopped onto his dragon, knocking a scroll out of his bag. The scroll fell to the ground and Zane, who was nearby, picked it up. Kai jumped back down and took it from him. "I don't remember putting this here," Kai said. "That's Sensei's bag," Zane remarked. "You must've accidentally took it in the rush. "Jay walked to them and said, "What is it?" "It's a scroll, windbag." Kai frowned and unrolled it. "I know it's a scroll," Jay said. "but what does it say? It's written in chicken-scratch." "Not chicken-scratch." Zane pointed to the symbols on the paper. "The ancient language of our ancestors." "Uh, can you read it?" Kai asked. "I can try," Zane replied. He pointed to a specific symbol. "This one means 'prophecy'." "Prophecy?" Jay echoed. "It means it tells the future," Kai explained. "'Course. Ha-ha! I knew that." "One ninja," Zane translated, "will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord." "Ooh, look, a picture!" Jay said excitedly. "Dark Lord? Hold on, you think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Kai asked. Then, he looked more closely at the picture. "Wait a minute... is that us?" On the scroll was a picture of five ninjas. One was dressed in red, another in black, a third in blue, the fourth in white, and the largest in green. "But, who is the green ninja?" Jay asked, pointing to the picture. "I do not know." Even Zane looked confused. "I have never heard of either a green ninja."

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked.

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay grinned under his hood.

"Huh!" Kai frowned, the two extra ninjas in the picture forgotten. "Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the Green Ninja?"

"The color obviously suits me!"

"Technically, I am the best," Zane broke in.

"Hey, everyone stop it!" Cole cried. He walked to the bickering ninjas. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason." He took the scroll from Kai. "Come on. Let's head back home. We have training to do."

"It's about time," Jay said, walking to Wisp, his dragon, "I added some finesse to my routine."

"Well, I could use some exercise," Zane admitted as he climbed onto Shard, his dragon.

"Yeah," Cole said. "I've gotta work on some new moves."

Shard, Wisp, and Rocky flapped their wings and flew off. Flame and Kai stayed behind for a moment.

"Could I be the Green Ninja?" Kai wondered aloud.


	15. Chapter 15

"So then we all agree," Jay said. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided." "May I suggest a tournament?" Zane asked. "Last man standing is the best." "And will be declared the Green Ninja!" Kai exclaimed. "I love it!" The boys pushed open the doors to the monastery and walked inside. Nya, Kai's sister, was busy running through the training court. She was doing great until she smacked into the flat side of an ax. "Hey, Nya," Jay greeted the girl shyly as he leaned over her, his hood sitting on his brown hair. "Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" He helped her up while she replied, "I'm getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?" Kai walked to them and said, "Yeah. Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, sis." Cole went to a closet on the side of the court and pulled out their kendo gear. He tossed each of the helmets to the others. Jay's helmet hit him on the side of his head. "Two matches," Cole declared. "Then, the winners of each face off for the title. Armor's for our own protection." He raised his golden scythe. "Time to see what these babies can do!" "Hey, Nya," Kai said to his sister when the ninjas were ready. "Wanna see me mop the floor with them?" "No thanks," she replied. "I think I'll just visit Jamonacai Village. Knock yourselves out." And with that, she left for the village. "You boys are crazy. I'm going with Nya. Hey Nya, wait up!" "Alright," Cole said. "First up, Kai versus Jay! Ninjaaaaa-Go!" The two bowed to each other, then began the fight. They both fought wonderfully, but in the end, it was Kai who won. "Next up," Kai announced, "Cole versus Zane! Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Like Kai and Jay, Cole and Zane were great during the fight. And yet, Cole was victorious. "For the prize and the title of best ninja," Jay said, bored. "Blah, blah, Ninja-Go." Kai and Cole began, their golden weapons clashing and clanging. Cole swiped at Kai's head, then back-flipped a few feet. He slammed his scythe into the ground, creating a crack that knocked Kai into a wooden training post. Kai became angry and swiftly got up. He began crazily spinning around. "It's too hot!" he cried, struggling with his sword. "It's burning," Zane said. "Fire!" Jay yelled. Kai spun around and around until he dropped his sword, which caught on fire. The fire spread around and trapped Kai in a circle of flames. Jay and Zane flipped over the small wall of fire. Cole hastily tried putting the fire out by clanging his scythe on the flames. Kai ran around inside the tiny circle while Sensei Wu appeared, throwing open the doors and running outside. He picked up Zane's shuriken of ice and threw them in the air. He concentrated and the shuriken came together. They started generating ice and snow and flew around the courtyard, putting out the fire. They even doused the flames blazing brightly on Jay's rear. Then, the shuriken spun back to the Sensei and he caught them. "What were you thinking?" Sensei Wu demanded. Zora was behind him and was snickering. "Uh," Jay began, "we were trying to figure who was the Green Ninja!" Zane whacked him sharply on his back. "Ow! Uh, did I say 'Green Ninja'? No, sorry." He cleared his throat. "What I... What I said was 'lean'- Ah..." Jayleen came outside and was laughing. "You're so weird Jay" Jayleen said. "Not funny!" Jay said to his sister. "You were not supposed to see this," Wu sighed. "But, Sensei," Kai said, "we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?" "None of you!" Sensei Wu turned around. "If you do not unlock your full potential." "But, my sword, it was so bright!" Kai protested. "Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?" "You are only at the beginning," Sensei Wu said. "And the road is long and winding. But, yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."


	16. Chapter 16

In Jamonacai Village, Nya and Aie Asiko walked to a fruit stand. Nya was about to pick up a pear, but screams and yells reached her ears. "What now?" she said, looking around. "Take the candy!" a boy yelled as he pushed a wheelbarrow full of candy out of a house. "Take it all!" Then, two snake-like things came out behind the girl, one holding a glittering staff. The three passed by a group of villagers. Nya and Aie Asiko saw red waves appear from one of the snake's eyes. The villagers' own eyes became a dark red and they moaned. Nya crouched behind the fruit stand while Aie Asiko hid in the shadows as the two snakes left the boy. She heard one say, "Thissss makessss no ssssensssse, General. Raiding an entire town? For ssssweetssss?" "You will do as I command," the larger of the two said firmly, turning around and jabbing the smaller in the chest. "Because I have the sssstaff!"

The boys trained with their weapons, each using them appropriately. Or... as appropriately as a boy could use something. Inside a room just outside the training court, Sensei Wu meditated in front of a burning pot of scented sticks. Smoke rose from the pot and showed the sensei an image. It showed Lloyd and a teenage girl walking through Jamonacai Village, followed by a group of snake people. Sensei Wu burst out of the room and cried, "The Serpentine is back! Everyone in Jamonacai Village is in danger!" "Calm down, Sensei," Cole said. "We were just there. It was some kid who says they're-" "The Spirit smoke does not lie!" Wu insisted. "An ancient evil has been released!" "Nya's there right now!" Kai said. "Nya?" Jay echoed. The boys ran to the dragons' stables and set out to Jamonacai Village. "Stay close," Kai warned. "Stay together." "Would we do it any other way?" Cole questioned. "And take Harmony." Sensei Wu said. "Alright Sensei. Harmony hop on." Kai said. "Okay." Harmony said.

Lloyd walked through the village. Lloyd was twitching and laughing crazily. "Ha-ha-ha!" Lloyd yelled. "I'm never coming down from this sugar high!" Suddenly, the four ninjas of Spinjitzu leaped down in front of the two. "Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon," Cole said. "But it's way past your bedtime!" All that time Harmony was hiding behind Zane. "What are they?" Harmony asked Zane. "I don't know Harmony." Zane answered. Harmony then started humming. "I don't think that will help." Cole said. Harmony stopped. Then Harmony then closed her eyes and started to move away from the group and near the fruit stand where the girls were hiding. "Harmony! Where'd you go?" The boys said. "I'm over here!" Harmony yelled. "There you are." Jay said. They flipped and spun until they came behind a building. They slid along the wall and ducked behind a wheelbarrow. "Nya?" Kai said as his sister suddenly jumped in front of the wheelbarrow then Aie Asiko came out with Harmony. "You're okay!" Jay said in relief. "Barely," she said. "They've hypnotized everyone in town!" "Mind control," Jay said. "How is this possible?" "When you hear them rattle their tails," Nya warned, "don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you." "Well what are we supposed to do?" Jay demanded, raising his arms in emphasis. "We can't use our weapons and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Perfect." "Won't be a problem for me." Harmony said. "The snake with the staff is the general," Nya stated. "He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone!" "Look guys," Kai sighed. "Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team." "Now you're talkin'!" Cole grinned. "And Nya," Jay said to the girl, "you can be our honorary member." "Gee," Nya said sarcastically, "Thanks." "You guys are still weird." Aie Asiko said. "Still not funny." Jay said. Harmony just snickered. "I am going to fight. See you all later." Harmony said, she closed her eyes and started to fight.


	17. Chapter 17

"Candy," Lloyd moaned. "I need candy!" "The boy set ussss free," Slithraa said. "He is a mere child!" Skales insisted. "He is not one of us!" Slithraa pushed Skales away in anger. "I may not have the sssstaff, but I am sssstill your general! Sssstand down!" Skales walked away and was met by Mezmo. "You coward," Mezmo hissed. "We all know he issss under Lloyd'ssss sssspell. You are second-in-command and still you do nothing?" "Now was not the time," Skales murmured. "I still hold the key to destroy the ninja. And when I do that, everyone will ssssee it is I who should be in control!"

"My turn! Ah, my turn!" "Okay, you want a little more? Take this!" "Yeah, how 'bout a little of this!" "Monkey-bar to the head!" "Ninja roll!" "Dragon punch!" Sensei Wu opened the doors to the training court and was surprised to find the boys practicing. But, although they were all training, Zane seemed to be acting differently. He stood, and then started flipping around the courtyard. He took Cole's scythe and broke a plank dummy, then cried, "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" and began spinning around. He somehow managed to freeze everything. "This roof isn't big enough for the four of us," Kai grumbled. "Correction," Cole said. "This roof isn't big enough for him." "It's like he's in his own world." Jay frowned. Then, he directed his next words at Zane. "I bet he can't even hear us!" Jayleen came outside and said, "Last time I checked you were weird Jay. Be nice." Sensei Wu walked over to the three boys while Zane began throwing his shuriken around. "Sensei, Zane's..." Kai paused to find the right words. "...weird." "What is weird?" Sensei Wu asked. "Someone who is different or someone who is different than you?" "No, Sensei," Cole said. "He's 'weird, weird'."

**Flashback**

**Cole**

Cole was in the bathroom, reading a newspaper. Then, Zane walked in and began combing his hair.

"Do you mind?" Cole yelled.

**Jay**

Jay, Nya, and Zane were watching a movie. Jay and Nya were crying and sniffling.

Zane, however, was laughing. His friends turned to him with confused expressions.

**Kai**

Kai opened the fridge door, only to find it empty, with a note stuck to the back.

'I'm sorry,' It read in Zane's handwriting. 'I consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?'

The sensei and ninjas watched as Zane bowed to a plank dummy, only for it to whack him on the head. "We like the guy," Kai assured Sensei Wu. "He's really smart. He's just... a little off sometimes." "Zane is a brother. And brothers are often different," Wu said. "I should know." Outside the monastery, a mailman was walking tiredly up the mountain he was on. He wiped the sweat off his brow and continued walking. When he reached the top, he took off his bag and rang the doorbell, which produced a gonging sound. "Mail!" Harmony, Misty, Jayleen, Anna, Kai, Jay, and Cole shouted. They answered the door and the man gave them their mail. "Hah... let's see," he said. "A letter from Jayleen and Jay's parents... A flute for Harmony… Kai has a fan letter... A letter for Misty from Sensei Shino… A letter for Anna from her grandparents…Oh! Something from Cole's father..." "What, no package?" Cole said. "I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond!" "No, nothing from... ah... Ah-hah! Here it is!" "Ha! Rocky's gonna love this!" Jay, Jayleen Anna and Kai opened their letters. Jay and Jayleen looked up from the paper and noticed Zane walking around, a bit slumped over…"Hey, Zane," he said, "how come you never hear anything from your parents?" "I don't remember my parents," Zane replied. "I've been an orphan all of my life." Kai and Jay exchanged looks. "You mean you never had a home?" Kai asked. Zane shook his head sadly. "The monastery is your home now," Sensei Wu told him. Zane just turned around and walked away and the sensei watched him leave. At the dragon stables, Cole was opening his package. "Liver and toads, Rocky!" Cole said, taking a dead toad out of the box. "Your favorite!" He threw the animal to the panting dragon, who snapped it up and ate it in a few short seconds.

**Jayleen POV**

Jayleen noticed Melody walking around. "Hey Melody, don't you hear anything from your parents?" she asked. "You wouldn't understand." Melody said. "I would understand Melody." She said. "Alright I'll tell, I was born with a family that fought for generations, I was in the middle and only daughter that exceeded faster than my older and younger brothers. So one fight I had enough with the slowness of the training and I ran away to go on my own to train, crime fighting, and that's when I came to ninjago. I was always abused." "Why did your parents abuse you?" Aie Asiko asked. "If you really want to know I'll tell you. My entire family can control fire, I can't control fire. When they figured out that I can't control fire just shadows and can see visions, they started to abuse me. Every night they would put me in a room that was lit, they made me sleep in the fire pit, they made me train for war." Melody said. "That's terrible, Melody." Zora said. "You know, we will not let anything happen to you." Anna said. "Hey Jay, don't you think you should give our parents a visit?" Jayleen asked with a smirk. Jay face turned red and he said, "I don't know…" "That so, Blue bird, or should I say Blue Jay?" Jayleen said with a smirk. "I'm going to get you!" Jay said while chasing Jayleen, "Can't catch me Blue Jay!" Jayleen said.


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe you hypnotizzzzed one of the ninja!" Rattla said excitedly. "Does the general know?" "Of course not!" Skales said impatiently. "He's been put under the control of Lloyd! And I plan to use it for my besssst interesssst." Rattla looked behind Skales and walked away. Skales turned to see Slithraa. "Everyone works while you two sssslack!" Slithraa hissed. "As my second-in-command, I expect more from you, SSSSkales!" "Yessss, General!" Skales bowed. Slithraa turned around and began to slither away, but Skales said, "General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question thissss childish agenda! The ninja have sssstolen our staff, yet you insssstruct your army to build this playhousssse for Lloyd? Snakes don't belong in treessss." "You know better than to question my judgment, SSSSkales!" Slithraa said. "I'll pretend you didn't ask!" "Hey!" The two Hypnobrai looked down. Lloyd and Dawn were standing on one of the lower platforms. Lloyd was waving. "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door!" Lloyd yelled. "I want more booby traps!" "As you wish, young Garmadon!" Slithraa bowed and gestured for Skales to start working on it. "As you wish... General." Skales bowed as well and walked away.

"Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!" Jay smiled. "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!" Cole said. "That's because it glued our mouths shut," Kai pointed out. "You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner." "You are weird, blue Jay." Jayleen said in a robotic voice. "Yeah." Jay crossed his arms. "Please don't make that again." "Dinner is served." Zane set down their dinner and looked around the table. He was wearing a pink, flowered apron. Everyone's faces changed expressions rapidly before they burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Zane asked. "Zane!" Nya laughed. "You're wearing a... Well, even I wouldn't wear that!" Zane walked to another end of the table. "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" "No," Kai assured him. "We laughed because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" "I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Zane said. "If that was ridiculous, then why don't you wear it, Kai?" Jayleen said with a smirk on her face. "No!" Kai said. "Well, how 'bout this?" Cole picked up a plate from the table and mushed it in Kai's face. Everyone except Zane started laughing again and Sensei Wu got up from his seat and walked to Cole and Kai. "How could you not find that funny?" Cole asked as Wu set a bowl upside-down on his black hair. "Waah!" Cole's face grew shocked. The bowl's contents dripped down his face. "Now you are brothers." Sensei Wu put his hands on Zane's and Cole's shoulders and walked back to his seat. Laughter rang around the table once again. They began throwing food around the table.

Zane stripped off his apron and placed it in the garbage can outside the monastery. He looked up at the stars, thinking. Then, a falcon's cry broke his thoughts. He turned to a tree near him. The falcon was sitting on one of the branches, looking directly at him. Zane tilted his head, and the falcon copied him. Zane shook his head, unsure if it had really done so. He looked back at the bird, only to see it shake its head as well. He gaped at the bird, then smiled, flapped his arms and stepped up and down. It once again followed his movements exactly. Zane watched it for a moment before it hopped along the branch and took off. Zane looked inside the monastery for a second then followed the falcon and began to run down the mountain.

**Harmony POV**

I saw Zane walk away with a glum face and decided to follow him. She peeked out the door and saw Zane strip off his apron and place it in the garbage can outside the monastery. Zane looked up at the stars, thinking. Then she heard a falcon cry. Zane turned to a tree near him and she followed his gaze and looked in the tree. The falcon was sitting on one of the branches, looking directly at Zane. She saw Zane tilt his head, and the falcon copied Zane. Zane shook his head, and he looked back at the bird, only to see it shake its head as well. Zane and Harmony gaped at the bird, then she saw Zane smile, flapped his arms and stepped up and down. It once again followed his movements exactly. She tried very hard to hold back her laughter. Zane and Harmony watched it for a moment before it hopped along the branch and took off. She saw that Zane was about to look back and hid behind the door. Zane looked inside the monastery for a second then followed the falcon and began to run down the mountain, but little did Zane know that Harmony was following him.


	19. Chapter 19

The bird led Zane through a forest, stopping every now and then to make sure he was following. Zane paused for a moment, then kept running, only to stop again and gasp, then Harmony bumped into him. "What are you doing here?" Zane questioned. "Following you of course. Can I go the rest of the way with you?" Harmony said. "Sure, but keep quiet." Zane said to Harmony. A brightly lit house-like building was in the process of being built in a tree. Normal at first, then he took a closer look. The Serpentine were the ones working on it. "If I see one in here," Lloyd said from his perch atop a board of wood, "I'm gonna go ballistic." Then, the falcon cried again and Zane and Harmony looked up. It motioned for them to go back and tell his friends. "Thank you, my mysterious friend," Zane said to it.

The next day, Zane led Cole, Jay, Aie Asiko, Melody, Anna, and Kai through the forest, in the direction of the large tree house. Zane paused and looked around "How d'you think Zane knows where he's going?" Kai wondered aloud as they caught up with the white ninja. "So, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters?" Kai asked Zane. "I followed a bird," he replied. "Why did you follow a bird?" Jay looked confused. "Because it danced," was the answer. "Oh. Okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?" Cole, Jay, and Kai started laughing while Zane looked at them, confused. "Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests." Zane began running again. The others shrugged and followed him. As soon as they reached the clearing where the Serpentine were, they heard Lloyd shout, "No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!" "Holy canolie," Cole said. "Frosty was right!" "We can't let that brat, and those snakes get a foothold on Ninjago," Kai said. "We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational." Cole said, "Alright guys, what do we do?" "It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees." Kai pointed to three large trees on different sides of the tree house. "Once those are severed, the whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards." "But why would one make a house of cards?" Zane asked. "Such construction would be careless." "Oh brother," Kai sighed. "Travel in shadows, boys," Cole said. He flipped towards the tree house and the others followed suit. Aie Asiko and her team just watched in the shadows and Aie Asiko said, "You guys go ahead; we'll be here if you need any backup." "Alright," Cole said.

Kai flipped out from behind a tree, then took out his sword and sliced a rope, flinging himself onto the tree house. Cole grabbed onto the wood at the bottom of an elevator and clung to it as two Serpentine were raised up to the tree house. Jay and Zane were climbing up a tree. Jay landed on a branch and almost lost his balance, but Zane grabbed his wrist and hauled him up. All four ninjas peered through the walls as Lloyd walked around a corner. "It's almost finished," Lloyd laughed. "Having a headquarters in the middle of the forest is a great idea!" Lloyd said. "Nobody knows we're here!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that," she muttered under her breath. She glanced in the direction of the ninjas, apparently finding them. "Soon," her friend went on, "my fortress will be complete. You!" He yelled at one of the Serpentine. It turned. "Hold up that sign!" It complied, holding up a sign that said-

No

Girls

Ninja. Lloyd pulled a lever. The floor under the snake gave way and it fell to the ground below, screaming the whole way down. "Booby trap!" Lloyd yelled down the hole in the floor. The ninjas jumped up through the wooden beams and boards and leaped through the doorway at the top of the tree house. Kai climbed to the very top while Cole, Jay, and Zane ran along the three ropes connecting the tree house to the supporting trees. "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Jay spun into his tornado of blue lightning and severed the first rope. "Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Zane whirled into his ice tornado and sliced the second rope. The tree house began to fall apart. Boards and ropes crumbled and snapped. Debris fell everywhere. A few stories down, Lloyd looked up and spotted Kai through the wooden beams of the higher levels. "I said no ninja! Attack!" "Everyone!" Skales yelled. "Retreat!" "Cole!" Kai shouted. "Wait 'til we're off the tree house! Then cut the line! Cole nodded and Skales looked up at the sound of Kai's voice. He recognized Cole as the ninja he had hypnotized at Jamonacai Village. "You," he cried, capturing Cole's attention, "will obey my every command!" Cole's eyes turned a deep shade of red. He bowed to Skales and said, "I will obey your every command." "Do you think they need back up?" Anna asked. "No, not yet." Aie Asiko said.

Don't go!" Lloyd begged Skales. "We have to protect my tree house fortress!" "Your tree housssse? Skales hissed. "It'ssss about we did... thissss!" "What?" Lloyd only had time to say that one word before Skales pulled a lever and the floor under Lloyd disappeared, forcing the boy to fall into a cage a few yards under him. He heard the stinging ring of Serpentine laughter in his ears as he fell.

"Let's go," Aie Asiko said, and they started to help the ninja. "Okay, now, come on," Jay said nervously. "Friends don't hit friends." Cole promptly thrust his leg up, kicking Jay in the face. "Ow! Oooh, okay, okay, I'm going to ignore that." Cole then began jumping around the tiny platform, swinging his scythe around. He yelled and struck a board next to Kai's feet, knocking the wooden plank off. "What are we supposed to do?" Kai asked, dodging Cole's hits. "If I use my sword, this place'll go up in flames faster than a tinderbox!" Cole suddenly got in a blow to her stomach, knocking her back. She landed on the pole-like corner of the roof, slid down it, and lay there for a moment, dazed. Then, the wood broke and she fell. Zane lunged out and grabbed her by the feet. He swung her back up, saying, "Jay, use your lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance!" Jay obeyed and took out his nunchucks. He began swinging them around. "Oh, sorry, Cole! This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" He sent a concentrated ball of electricity at Cole, who fell back and let go of hid scythe. The four hesitated as Cole struggled to get back up. Then, the black ninja opened and his eyes. They were just as red as before. Cole got up and rapidly ran to Jay. He picked him up by his shirt and threw him over the edge. Five cries of "Jaaaay!" were heard. The blue ninja, however, grabbed onto a dangling rope and swung on it. He landed on the outside of the broken tree house and declared, "That is a serious safety hazard!" Cole turned sharply and ran back up the last rope holding up the tree house. He raised his scythe, about to swing. "No, Cole, don't!" "No! No, Cole, no!" Suddenly, the sweet music of a flute reached all of their ears. Cole hesitated for a moment, hearing the flute. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to their normal black. "Wha...? Where am I? What are we doing?" "We're gettin' outta here," the black-haired girl shouted down, "'Cause this whole place is coming down!" With that, Cole leaped from his ledge and landed right behind her. Jay, Kai, Aie Asiko, Anna, Melody, and Zane followed suit.


	20. Chapter 20

The monastery, it was in flames. Tongues of fire licked at the aged wood of the once-grand building, destroying it to ash. "We're too late!" Kai shouted. "Those snakes!" Below them, the three dragons who had been left behind roared and struggled in their stables. Cole spotted his dragon. "Rocky!" Flame, Kai's dragon touched down and everyone quickly got off. Cole hurried to his dragon. He pushed down on a lever and released them. Kai looked up at the exposed inner wood of the monastery and pulled down his hood. "Our home," he said. "Shard!" Zane called to his dragon. "Put this out!" Shard flew around the blazing structure and breathed ice and snow onto the flames. "The training equipment," Zane murmured when Shard had completed his task. "Gone." "Our video games!" Jay cried hysterically. "Gone!" "They stole back their staff." Sensei Wu looked around, a tinge of anger in his voice. "What do we do now?" Cole narrowed his eyes. Rocky put his head closer to the ground and rubbed his muzzle against Cole's cheek. The black ninja sadly stroked Rocky's nose. Kai picked up a badly burnt chunk of brick and easily crushed it. "If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!" he accused Zane. "You mean me and Zane followed the bird, I saw how gloomy he was and I decided to follow him." Harmony said. "Kai," Sensei Wu warned. "No!" Jay stomped up to Zane. "Sensei, he's right! Because of you, my high score's been deleted!" "This is a teaching moment." Zane glanced down. "We must learn from this." "A teaching moment?" Cole seemed outraged. He put his face directly in front of Zane's. "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!" "Enough!" Sensei Wu ordered. Everyone, including Dawn, turned to him. "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once." Kai, Cole, and Jay lowered their heads in shame. They turned around. "I'm sorry, Zane," Kai mumbled. "I-" He broke off. Zane wasn't there. Everyone turned to the sky. Instead, he was flying away on Shard.

The Hypnobrai led Lloyd, who was now in chains, down an icy corridor. "Do something, General," Lloyd whispered to Slithraa. "You-You're still under my command, right?" Slithraa looked at the boy for a moment, then cried, "Enough! I am the general! You will return my staff at once!" Skales looked at the staff and hissed, "No." Muttering and mumbling broke out among the Hypnobrai. "You dare challenge my command?" Slithraa demanded. "Slitherpit... Slitherpit..." The Hypnobrai began chanting. "Slitherpit! Slitherpit!" Skales smiled and nodded. "I guess we'll have to fight for it. In... The Slitherpit!" Almost everyone began cheering. Lloyd just frowned.

One of the Hypnobrai took the staff from Skales and carried it to a ledge above the others. Lloyd, who was now tied to a stalagmite, sighed and sat down. Lloyd then looked to his side and noticed a scroll of paper sticking out. He stood and reached out for it, only coming a few inches short. He glanced at the fight, in which Skales seemed to be winning, and tried again, still coming up short. I wonder what it is? He reached and stretched his arm. Just when he thought he'd never be able to get it, his fingers brushed up against the paper, and he grabbed it, tucking it into his back pocket. "Go, General, go!" He cupped his untied hand around his mouth and shouted encouragement. Slithraa's tail began rattling and red waves pulsed from his eyes. Skales looked taken aback. He spun around and kicked Slithraa in the face. He then threw a series of blows at the general, only to have them blocked. Suddenly, his entire body began to sway. He wriggled and moved. And he lunged, sharply kicked Slithraa in the chest, and bounced back. The general collapsed onto the ice floor. "He used fang-kwon-do!" One of the crowd said in awe. "Get up!" Lloyd yelled. "Get up!" The general raised his head, then lowered it again. "We have a winner!" The judge handed Skales back the staff, and the snake's body began to change. Slithraa's did the same. Skales' legs disappeared and were replaced with a tail, while Slithraa did the complete opposite. Cheers of "Skales!" rang around the room. "You will be loyal to me, now!" Skales said to Slithraa. "I... will do as you command, Slithraa said reluctantly. "You!" Skales turned to Lloyd. "Leave and never return!"

The remaining ninja, Aie Asiko, Melody, Anna, Harmony, Freya, Zora, Kate, Nate, Nya, Jayleen, Mallory, and Sensei Wu were now on a nearby mountain. Wisp, Rocky, and Flame wear huddled together only feet away. The group of six were all holding sticks with burning food on them over a fire. "Wh-what are we eating again?" Kai asked. "Mudnewt," Aie Asiko said thickly. "Not bad for something that lives underground," Cole muttered. "Wha...!" Jay threw his stick down and spat a mouthful of mudnewt bone into his hand. He tossed the bone into a can. "Yeah! New high sc-score!" Freya looked at them and said, "How can you eat that stuff, that stuff is disgusting!" "it's not disgusting it's… your right it is disgusting it tastes like Coles chili." Harmony said. "That's okay I can make my own food." Freya said and a plant came out of the ground and produced fruit, then she made some more plants come out of the ground and make a shelter over her head. "How'd you do that Freya?" Misty asked. "It's just one of my tricks I have up my sleeve." Freya said.

"Remember," Wu said. "We must be thankful for what we have." "What do we have?" Cole asked. "Our home is gone." "Y'know," Kai spoke up, "I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane." "Yeah," Jay sighed. "I miss Zane!" "Zane?" Nya was the one to speak this time. "Yeah!" Jay looked astonished. "Zane! Y'know, white ninja? The smart, strange one?" "No!" Nya pointed to behind Sensei Wu. "Zane!" Everyone turned and saw that Zane was indeed there, walking towards the group. "Zane!" The boys and Misty cried in unison. The group gathered in a semicircle around him. "We're so sorry for everything we said" Jay said. "We're a team, and that means we're all responsible!" "You don't need to apologize to me." Zane smiled. "But, what about all those awful things we said?" Kai asked. "Isn't that why you left?" "Of course not. I saw the falcon again, and I followed him." "That's our Zane," Cole said. Jayleen came towards them and punched Jay in the shoulder. "What did you do that for?" Jay growled at Jayleen. "Oh just a little present for doing something you shouldn't be doing right now." Jayleen said. "And what's that?" Jay asked. "You're stepping on dragon poop." Jayleen stated. "Ugh… gross!" Jay said. Everyone laughed. Nya said, "We're happy to have you back." "Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" They laughed. "Yes, Zane." Sensei Wu smiled gratefully. "We would love for you to make dinner." "But I already made it." Zane turned around. "Come, I want to show you what I have found. I think you will all be pleased." "I can't explain it," Zane said, stopping and turning to face the team. "But, I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take." Then, he led them around a corner. Sitting on the sand just a hundred or two yards away was a large ship, with a wooden dragon head on the front. "Our new home." His friends gasped at the magnificent sight. "Do I smell pie?" Jay asked eagerly. "Cobblerberry," Zane informed him. "Oh, and I made myrtleberry. And apple!" Jay sniffed deeply and sighed. Then, he, Kai, Cole, Misty, Aie Asiko, Zora, Jayleen, Harmony, Anna, Melody, Freya, Mallory, Kate, Nate, and Nya ran to the ship, yelling and shouting happily. Zane and Sensei Wu stayed behind. "I am proud of you, Zane," Sensei Wu said. "One day, I promise. We will find your family." "But... I've already found them." "I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane." "Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?" "It's too early to tell. And you may have more competition, soon. But, if it's in your path, you'll know. Come, now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie." And Sensei Wu and Zane began walking to the ship.

* * *

If you have nothing nice to say in your reviews then don't write them at all!


End file.
